Calidez
by Ena00
Summary: Ambos jóvenes se sienten avergonzados pero no arrepentidos. [One-shot] [Inazuma Eleven Ares no tenbin] [Endo Mamoru x Aki Kino]


**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Leven-5.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic esta orientado en la linea temporal de Inazuma Eleven ares no tenbin.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Aki mantiene su mirada fija sobre la cancha de futbol vacía, que se encuentra en frente suyo, en un vano intento de calmar su frenético corazón.

Endo, por su parte, intenta distraerse y calmarse meciendo levemente el balón de fútbol que se encuentra a su lado. Los latidos de su corazón están fuera de control y teme que la joven de cabello oscuro, a su lado, logre oirlos.

—Esto es… Extraño—comenta con cierta calma la chica antes de acercarse un poco más al contrario.

Endo la observar de reojo antes de sonreír y entrelazar su mano con la de Aki logrando así que esta se sonrojara.

—Lo se, es casi irreal—dice Endo con la voz más calmada que puede poner.

Kino simplemente asiente con una sonrisa y deja caer suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Endo.

Hasta hace poco Endo y los demas habian ganado el Fútbol Frontera, con ello lograron obtener el título de los mejores de Japón.

Pero ahora todo el club de fútbol se encontraba disperso y cada uno de los jugadores se encontraba en un colegio distinto dándolo todo como parte del comité de reforzamiento.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido entre el partido contra Barcelona Orb y el Raimon, así como la despedida de los Inazuma Eleven del raimon.

Era casi irreal.

—Pero me gusta esto—declara Aki repentinamente mientras sujeta con fuerza la mano de Endo—éste presente, este equipo, todo me gusta.

Endo debe auto-controlarse para evitar abrazar a su compañera con cariño después de oír aquello.

Kino había decidió seguirlo en su pequeña "locura" de ir como un jugador de reforzamiento a un colegio que no poseía un club de fútbol.

Aquello significaba que debería empezar desde cero otra vez y eso requería mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, a Kino no le importó y decidió ir con el.

Endo está profundamente agradecido por ello, después de todo, ¿Cómo podría iniciar nuevamente un club de fútbol sin su fiel y amada compañera?

Lo veía simplemente imposible.

Gracias a Aki y los demás él pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora.

Claro que iniciar desde cero en un ambiente completamente desconocido para ambos fue duro, pero se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse y seguir adelante.

Quizás es por ello que ahora ambos se encontraban de aquel modo, luego de pasar un año juntos en el instituto Tonegawa, apoyándose mutuamente, un pequeño y cálido sentimiento se instaló en el pecho de ambos.

Un sentimiento llamado amor.

Luego de instalarse en Tonegawa ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar rememorar el pasado y todos sus momentos juntos así como no pudieron evitar crear algunos nuevos.

En algún momento Endo dejo de ver a Aki como una compañera más.

Ella comenzó a brillar frente a sus ojos, incluso más que antes, y se veía cada vez más hermosa.

No fue de consciente de cuándo, pero Endo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de su compañera cuando su estado de ánimo comenzó a depender mucho de ella.

Mientras que Aki comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más atraída por Mamoru.

No era un secreto que desde antes de llegar a Tonegawa ella sentía algo por el contrario, sin embargo, ella nunca fue capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora era diferente, estando solamente ellos lograron conocerse aún mejor que antes y una gran confianza creció entre ellos.

Con todo ello ella simplemente se enamoró aún más de Endo.

Quizás eso era algo que no podría evitar pese a que lo intentará, después de todo era de Endo de quién se trataba, sus sonrisas y palabras de aliento podían animar y conquistar a cualquiera.

Y Aki se encontraba ahora enamorada de él, incluso más que antes.

En cierto punto los sentimientos de ambos chocaron y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Aki fue la primera en notarlo pero las dudas la envolvieron evitandole dar el primer paso.

Mientras que Endo, al darse cuenta de ello, decidió que quizás él era quién debía confesar sus sentimientos.

Y dicho y hecho.

Un dia, antes de la práctica matutina, Endo decidió declarar sus sentimientos frente a Aki mientras la ayudaba a preparar las bebidas.

Fue repentino, tanto para la chica como para el chico quién no creyó que fuera a ponerse tan nervioso al decirlo.

Obviamente la respuesta de Aki tardó en llegar, ella quería a Endo, lo amaba, pero había tantas cosas en su cabeza que la hacían dudar.

Por otro lado, Endo, se preguntaba una y otra vez si declarar sus sentimientos había sido una buena idea. El no quería perder a Aki como amiga por culpa de aquello.

Los días pasaron y fueron eternos para el moreno. Su relación con Aki se volvió levemente distanciada y aquello le dolía tanto a él como a ella.

Kino no soportaba ver a Endo tan decaído, ella lo quería, lo quería demasiado como para seguir dudando.

Fue así que decidió hacer frente a sus sentimientos y dejar sus inseguridades de lado.

Durante la práctica de cierto dia, Aki decidió darle una respuesta a Endo, cuando este se dispuso a descansar en una de las bancás.

Aki colocó lenta y tímidamente su mano sobre la del Endo en una silenciosa pero clara respuespuesta a su declaración.

Endo, quién se sorprendió por aquella acción, logro entender aquello y decidió entrelazar sus manos.

Aquel fue el inicio de su tierna y algo tímida relación.

Recordar todo ello llevaba de calidez el pecho de Endo. Nunca llegó a pensar que podría llegar a ser sería junto a alguien.

Era encantador.

—Te quiero—declaró repentinamente Endo sorprendiendo y ruborizado a la contraria.

Con el paso de los días, Endo se dio cuenta de que no se le dificultaba demasiado ser sincero con sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Todo lo contrario a Aki, quien, a duras podía ir tomada de la mano de Endo a casa.

Kino dirigió su mirada a Endo encontrándose con aquellos ojos café, qué tanto le gustaban, brillando de cariño.

La pequeña brisa de verano balanceo el cabello de ambos jóvenes con calma mientras se miraban el uno al otro con amor.

Endo acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Kino antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Aki sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más, si es posible, por ello e intuitivamente cerró sus ojos en espera de Endo.

Aquello sorprendió al contrario y decir qué comenzó a sentirse nervioso sería mentir.

Es así que con nervios y timidez, ambos jóvenes se dieron finalmente su primer beso.

Torpe y soso, con sus labios levemente juntos. Aquello es más que suficiente para ambos.

Pueden sentir el cariño que se transmiten el uno al otro mediante aquel pequeño contacto y eso los hace extremadamente felices.

Luego de un par de segundo ambos se separan lentamente y se observan el uno al otro con vergüenza.

Las mejillas de ambos se encuentran de un tenue rojizo y sus manos, aún entrelazadas, tiemblan levemente.

Ambos jóvenes se sienten avergonzados pero no arrepentidos.

Están felices por poder estar juntos y amarse mutuamente pese a todas sus inseguridades.

Y eso es todo lo que realmente necesitan.

 ** _xxxxx_**

Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja y siendo sincera me ha gustado el resultado.

En este pequeño relato queria poner lo que me gustaria que pasara en Ares, tomando en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla en una linea de tiempo diferente llegue a hacerme la pequeña ilusión de que quizas estos dos niños finalmente puedan tener un final juntos.

Pero dudo que suceda xD

En fin, espero les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui.

Que tengan un bonito dia!


End file.
